Graceful Sunrise
by Maria Krause
Summary: Wakayo of the Sunrise, the heir of a blue-blooded demon, encounters Lord Sesshoumaru after a series of tragic events. Although he rejects her, Wakayo tags along to study him and, eventually, fall for him. Rated M for adult themes without explicit content
1. The Encounter

**I. The Encounter**

Ten decades have flown by since the good monk had passed away and she hasn't changed one bit. The tune of her flute expressed genuine melancholy and heartfelt nostalgia. Whenever she paid her respects to the monk's grave, her being would be flooded with memories of half a century, memories of her mentor and wise friend.

Sighing, Wakayo stood up and with one last respectful bow, she took off towards the West. She still couldn't help but recollect the good times spent with the kind monk. He had been the one to guide her after she had left her mother's territory. He had taught her two thirds of what she knows and had introduced her to humanity. Although other demons would have considered it a proof of weakness, Wakayo's curiosity had made their unique relationship possible.

The sun was setting so Wakayo decided to postpone her journey. The cliff she was on was covered in soft grass and stray bushes. Only a couple of lonely trees were murmuring along the wind in the middle of the peaceful meadow. Wakayo stayed on the rocky edge of the cliff, looking at the forest which lay roaring at her feet. The orange line of the horizon was the only source of light left; the darkness was getting closer and closer and Wakayo didn't like to travel at night. She made herself a nice nest at the base of one of the trees and cuddled on the ground like a baby in its momma's womb.

Bored, she rolled on her back to look at the sky. She was delighted by the warm fusion of colours and after they turned black, her admiration switched to the moon—it was her only interest during such starless nights. Or maybe, there actually were stars—shooting ones. Wakayo got quickly to her feet as she saw a white trail strike across the sky.

"That's not a shooting star!" she exclaimed, taking a closer look at the strange phenomenon. It landed somewhere below the cliff and although she was afraid of dark forests, her curiosity overcame her fear. Wakayo descended bravely between the trees, running at the speed of the light, clearly not intent on spending more time than necessary among the threatening branches. She reached a clearing, well-lit by the moon; there were two figures, one of them lay flat on the ground, the other was crouched next to it.

Wakayo stayed in the shadows, even if she yearned for the impression of safety light was inducing her. From the feel of it, she could tell that the second figure was a Demon Lord—or rather, a Demon Lady—something she had never met before, aside from her mother. She watched with excitement, prepared to memories everything that would happen. "Come out," the Demon Lady called, "I know you are there."

She crawled out of her hideout, approaching the middle of the clearing while her excitement was slowly melting away into regret. Wakayo never took her eyes off the beautiful demoness, until their gazes locked. In that moment, Wakayo lowered her face to the ground. To her astonishment, she recognised the face of the lying figure.

"Mother!" Wakayo quickened her pace while the Demon Lady's eyes widened.

"You know Wakako?" she spoke. Wakayo didn't look up from the worrisome countenance of her mother.

"Of course I do, Lady. She is my mother."

"Oh, you are the darling Wakayo-chan so often talked about! Wakako wouldn't shut up for hours whenever I mentioned you." Taken aback by the demoness' sudden statement, Wakayo raised her head to examine this stranger who claimed to know her mother so well.

She had honey golden eyes and markings on her face, the most interesting of which being the purple crescent moon situated in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was completely white—and probably the reason why Wakayo had mistaken her with a shooting star at first—while the grandeur of her kimono was even more impressing. This Lady was rich and powerful, Wakayo could figure out that much.

"You shall not worry, darling. Your mother is a strong demon and she will be back to her feet by dawn. I shall watch over her the whole night and I advise you to continue your journey. If your mother finds you here in the morning, you will not be capable of escaping her utmost joy."

Wakayo had no reason to trust the demoness' words but she knew they were true. She knew her mother; she knew her behaviour. And if Wakako did find her daughter by her side, she would suffocate the poor girl with her love.

"Although you are right, I cannot have faith in you. What if you were the one who injured her and are now planning to kill her?" Wakayo's green orbs were smouldering with hesitation—she didn't want to sacrifice her freedom, nor her mother's life.

"Very well. I shall offer you a token of my sincerity." Wakayo immediately tensed as she saw the woman reach for a sword handle attached to her hip. The Demon Lady sensed Wakayo's suspicions and handed out the sword with slow movements. "I have been meaning to keep it for when we would be properly introduced, as I know your previous blade has been broken."

Wakayo took the sword and analysed it thoroughly. It was a tachi sword, a samurai's sword used by women in the Shirabyōshi dance. Wakayo was a passionate performer of that dance and had suffered greatly when her sword was broken by a mindless, lowly creature.

"How did you know?" Wakayo managed to question in a low whisper. The Lady smiled.

"I am a good friend of your mother, dear. Now take my advice and go! I promise to keep a very careful eye on Wakako."

Wakayo bowed with gratitude and took off towards the West again. This time, at a much faster pace. She slowed down only when the trees began to thin out and stopped blocking her field of vision. And she came to a halt completely when she walked into a deserted village.

The houses had been burnt down and the citizens murdered. Dirty bodies were sprawled on the ground, smoke was still coming out of the ashes. It had been a massacre that could be blamed on two culprits: one—hungry lowlife demons, two—a gang of human thieves. Since there were still whole corpses around and no remains of demonic miasma, Wakayo concluded that humans were the guilty ones.

There was nothing she could do, other than properly burying the victims and looking for survivors. Just a couple of cottages were left standing so those were her first targets. Such was her surprise when someone running out of one of the cottages tackled her down, that she couldn't even yell after her—it was an unfortunate woman 'saved' by one of the thieves. She probably found an opportunity to escape just then as dawn was breaking.

Unaware of the danger, Wakayo trotted curiously inside the previously mentioned cottage, coming face to face with none other than the leader of the gang. He snorted a couple of times before staggering to his feet and fixing his eyes on the demon in front of him. He then raged furiously, awaking the rest of the thieves and calling them to battle. Wakayo backed away until she was outside, in the middle of the road, and surrounded by a dozen of heartless mercenaries.

"What to do…what to do…," she muttered hopelessly to herself. She had avoided trouble a great deal in the last century, rarely getting involved in battles. But then and there, she was clueless as to what to do. Run and hide for the sake of her safety, or stay and fight in the name of the dead villagers?

Before she could make up her mind, the disgusting men charged at her angrily. She felt pain, in more places than one. She felt the blades piercing her skin, the blood dripping down her body, hands pulling on her incredibly long hair. Felt, but did not see. Wakayo had closed her eyes instinctively, refusing to open them. And because of that, she couldn't see why suddenly everything stopped. All she was aware of was that she lay uncomfortably in a pool of warm blood.

A hand reached out to grab her freshly purchased sword. Only then she dared to come back to reality and quickly sat up. Emerald orbs bored into very familiar golden ones. Her nose was merely inches apart from another nose and her hand held another hand placed on the handle of her sword. It was an awkward situation, during which none of the parties involved moved a single muscle. Until the golden eyed face frowned.

Wakayo held her sword tighter—along with the other's hand—and stood up, very determined to defend her possession. "Let it go, woman," the golden eyed man finally spoke. He seemed to be a powerful demon and sounded very confident of himself. Wakayo shook her head disapprovingly.

"I must thank you for helping me, sir, but this is my sword and I will not let it be stolen." In spite of her protests, the male demon snatched the blade out of her hand and proceeded to walk away. He stopped just a few steps further, holding the sword up in front of him.

"Where do you have this from?" he then asked, turning around. Wakayo shrugged.

"A lady gave it to me. She—" As she carefully studied this unknown demon, Wakayo noticed he had the same eyes, hair and crescent moon mark as the Demon Lady from the forest. "I get it now!" she exclaimed cheerfully, smiling proudly. "This can't be a mere coincidence. You are related to her and since you are a dog demon—just like her—you sensed her smell and wished to find the source of it. I believe it is also the reason why you bothered to slay those thieves, otherwise you don't look like a very compassionate fellow."

"You mean my mother has voluntarily given you this sword? Nonsense!" He unsheathed the blade he'd just recovered and charged at the confused Wakayo who was capable of only shielding her face with her arms.

"Aye! Please, do not kill me, I speak the truth!" Much to her relief, he halted. And voiced a question.

"Who are you?"

Wakayo blinked innocently, gathering her thoughts. "I am Wakayo of the Sunrise," said she, "Appointed heir of the Mistress of the Eastern Palace." Wakayo was smart. She knew well enough when to use her full title and when to just give out her single name. Although her sight was getting blurry because of the blood loss, her brain hadn't shut down yet. "And…and you?" Wakayo managed to ask sheepishly in return.

"Sesshoumaru," was his short reply.

"Ah, I have heard of you! Yes, yes, actually, who hasn't heard of Lord Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands! I'm extremely honoured to meet you and learn that our mothers are acquainted," she hastily added while falling on her knees to bow. Sesshoumaru put the sword back in its sheath as he waited for Wakayo to stand back up. She never did. Bewildered, he got down on one knee and rolled her on her back. She had fallen unconscious due to the heavy loss of blood.

"Weak, useless creature," he snorted in disdain and left, without sparing her another look. He kept the sword, not as a memento but because he found it rightfully belonged to him.

Around the same time, Wakako had come to her senses and was savouring a cup of tea accompanied by Sesshoumaru's _both_ parents. "Inutaisho-dono," she began, sipping the hot drink, "I do not have words of gratitude for your great kindness. Had you not arrived in time, I would have been dead." Sesshoumaru's father smiled sympathetically.

"You shall not worry, Wakako-san. I did my duty as a friend"—looking at her—"and lover"—putting his arm around the demoness' waist. Wakako cooed at the sight of the sweet gesture on which occasion she noticed that something was missing from the demoness' outfit.

"Dear me! Where is the tachi sword? I hope you have not lost it. Oh, Wakayo-chan would be so grieved," she cried.

"Worry not, darling, the sword is held by Wakayo herself at this moment." How unwillingly wrong she was! It couldn't be helped; she had no way of knowing what her son had done.

"You have met Wakayo-chan? Why have you not told me?" Wakako whined.

"It was an uncalled for coincidence. I had her go away, you know, because she was so pained. I couldn't bear seeing her. I gave her the sword to cheer her up."

Poor Wakako was on the verge of crying, "I believe she does love her mother, after all."

"When was this meeting of yours?" Inutaisho wished to know. There was an unsettling scent of blood carried by the wind, very similar to that of Wakako's.

"A couple of hours before dawn. Why?"

"I think I'd better go see if she's around. To say hello and assure her that her mother is well."

And off he went against the wind. Getting closer, the more worrying scent was that of his son's. He could not perceive why those two were mixed as his son would have no reason to wound Wakayo—or even kill her at that matter.

The place he reached was a devastated village and in the middle of the ruins, a couple of bystanders and survivors had gathered to marvel at something lying on the ground. He could tell it was the source of the scent so he approached the group and made his way towards the centre. Even if he had never met her before, he immediately recognised Wakayo, for she bore a striking resemblance to her mother. She was breathing her last.

"Have you seen what had happened?" he asked aloud.

"I…" A woman raised her hand and stepped forward. "I remember I bumped into her when I tried to escape. I didn't go far, I just hid and waited for them to leave. They attacked her. I do not know why she did not respond. She's a demon. She could've killed them." So apparently, Wakayo hadn't fought back, yet there were other bodies lying around hers. It only meant that Sesshoumaru had been the one to murder those ones.

"Another demon, a white haired one, killed the monsters. He almost killed her as well. Then left holding a sword." It was all clear to him, then. Sesshoumaru never meant to save Wakayo in the first place. Driven by the smell of the sword, he came towards it and retrieved it.

"Will she die?" a little boy asked from behind his mother. Inutaisho smiled sadly.

"She already has."

Picking up the bloodied body, he walked away from the crowd. He then quickened his pace and after no more than one minute, he entered the forest. There, resting Wakayo against a fallen tree trunk, he took out one of his two swords—the Tenseiga. Although he wielded it in Wakayo's direction, nothing seemed to happen. He calmly put Tenseiga back in its sheath and waited. Within seconds, her heart was pumping again and she opened her eyes, gasping for air.

As soon as she realised she was safe and sound, sitting on earth—which she tested with her own palms—her lips stretched involuntarily into a crazed grin. "Dear Lord!" were the only words she could utter, still astounded by her experience. She hugged her knees tightly, rocking back and forth like a little child, recollecting everything she had gone through. It worried Inutaisho, he thought that only her body was alive, that she had lost her mind in the underworld.

"Wakayo-chan," he called kneeling at her side. It took her a few seconds to perceive that there was someone else around besides her.

"Aye!" she yelped as she broke out of her trance. Carefully analysing the demon before her, Wakayo could make the connection between him and Sesshoumaru in an instant: "Oh, my, if the Lady was his mother, then you're the father, I presume?" Noticing the man's confused expression, she added: "Sesshoumaru's?"

Inutaisho sighed relieved, content he had managed to save her life. "I am, indeed. I shall apologise on his behalf. He has mistaken the situation." Wakayo shook her head disapprovingly.

"Nay, fret not, Your Greatness"—referring to Inutaisho's title, the Great Dog Demon—"it's been a pleasure to meet Lord Sesshoumaru. He's an intriguing character. Had I encountered him under different circumstances!"

Inutaisho chuckled amused and informed Wakayo about her mother before leaving. She stood up as well, starting to walk. She observed the reactions of her body at every step. It was fascinating! How she felt nothing barely minutes prior but was able to walk effortlessly at the moment. Fascinating is an understatement.

She continued her journey, mind reigned by euphoria and, at the same time, by a peculiar peace. It was probably just exhaustion. Her limbs felt heavier so she decided to rest for a while and also look for a change of clothes. Led by her demonic sixth sense, she arrived to an abandoned inn where a hot spring was still running. Fortunately, a bedroom had been salvaged, along with all its contents, and Wakayo found a couple of dusty old kimonos but still good to wear.

"I guess it's my lucky day!" she chanted on the way to the pool. She peeled off the remains of her outfit with difficulty then slowly sank into the water. It was refreshing, and, above that, calming. Her brain had endured such excitement in the past few hours that it really deserved and needed a break.

Wakayo spent the rest of the day and the night at the inn and even when the sun rose the following morning, she still refused to leave her comfortable bed. It was warm, soft, clean, safe. It was the perfect place for someone like her who despised violence. But on the other hand, her curiosity and love for knowledge made her waver. She had left her mother's palace in search of freedom; she couldn't settle down. Still hesitating, she thought it'd help her if she sang a bit. She didn't have a tachi sword anymore so she went back to composing music for a different Shirabyōshi dance, that didn't require a sword. And since she had been doing the same thing ever since her first sword had broken a few months ago, the melody was nearing completion.

Its sweet tune attracted many chirping birds and other peaceful creatures of the forest. Wakayo didn't mind nor did she notice. She was too absorbed in her music that she could not hear anything else. Until a very familiar object fell on her lap. A tachi sword. Wakayo stopped abruptly and whirled around. All the other animals had left. The reason: a stronger being had set foot on that land.

"Sesshoumaru!" Wakayo exclaimed cheerfully. He didn't say a word. He just snorted in disdain, just like before, and went on with his own travel. Wakayo didn't waste a moment in catching up with him. She sprang to her feet and followed the mysterious demon who had aroused her curiosity more than ever.

Much to her dismay, he never said a word, of neither rejection nor acceptance. He kept going at a steady pace, not looking back, focused on the horizon. "Why are you so quiet?" Wakayo broke the silence. She figured she wouldn't receive an answer, so she continued: "Thank you for bringing me back the sword." She smiled happily. He didn't even flinch. "All right, have it your way." She mimed zipping her lips but that spell didn't last long. She was normally the silent type but when people like Sesshoumaru were accompanying her, she couldn't endure shutting up.

"Do you mind me traveling alongside you?" Obviously no answer. "Why have you not killed me? Do you plan to do it later?" Examining his outfit, she continued: "Why do you not have a sword? You can borrow mine whenever you wish."

His lips were sealed as Wakayo kept babbling. After a few minutes, she got bored, though. It was tiring and useless to speak incessantly when no one paid attention to you. So she quit asking questions, settling with merely observing her companion. From then on, he became her No. 1 test subject.

The first time he addressed her was after two months of giving her the silent treatment. By that time, she had already witnessed him fight. She knew his abilities—not quite all of them—and had grasped a little of his personality as well.

"Wakayo," he called out of the blue. Surprised—no, _shocked_—she halted and looked at him. There was a strange disturbance in the atmosphere. Someone was approaching but Wakayo didn't know who nor where from. She felt endangered. Waiting for directions from Sesshoumaru, she noticed he was frowning displeased and gazing at her from the corner of his eye. She realised for the first time in about ten weeks how much of a burden she was to him.

Then, it came. A heavy strike in her back made her collapse on her knees. The tip of an unusual blade had pierced her side. She grabbed it from behind and pulled it out without ever letting go. It was an incredibly long, extensible spear covered in thorns; the wielder was out of sight. Sesshoumaru never moved. He stood and watched in silence, ready to chop the enemy's head off whenever he'd give away his location. Demonic strength flooded her veins, her bones and muscles. She felt it burning in the deepest pit of her soul, brighter, hotter than even the sun.

Raging ominously, she put all of her force in pulling the spear forward. A figure emerged from the branches and the next second it was no more. Sesshoumaru landed near Wakayo, picking up the weapon and throwing it away after quickly glancing at it. "It was poisoned," he merely stated. It was Wakayo's turn to snort.

"Well, at least you didn't tell me it was sharp," she replied mockingly. He furrowed his brows in an annoyed fashion but stretched out his arm to catch her as she tripped over her own feet. She gave a half-smile, resting her ear on his shoulder.

Now, not to be mistaken: he wasn't holding her at his chest, not at all; her stomach was merely 'propped' against his forearm, like some sort of half-hug. "I apologise for getting in the way," she murmured, holding her injured side with her hand. Having a little consideration, he lifted her up in his arms, instead of throwing her over his shoulder like a potato sack. She appreciated not being left in the open, where others like that lowlife might attempt killing but she wasn't so certain as to why Sesshoumaru suddenly…cared.

Before she knew, they were floating above the trees. If there was one thing she could not comprehend, besides his personality, that was it. How could he fly? Her brain was too foggy to process at the time so she ignored the question suddenly popped in her head and focused instead on another thing, of more interest. Sesshoumaru's behaviour. She was even more amazed when he took her to the inn they had left from together. He put her down by the water and even brought her clean towels and clothing.

"Thank you," she muttered but he had already vanished. Although she had no reasons to wish for such a thing, she secretly longed for his return.

And he did return. In the morning, while she was still asleep. Not even he knew exactly why he came back for her. He probably wanted to convince himself that she was worth saving. Sesshoumaru felt somewhat relieved that she slept soundly. He didn't want her to suddenly wake up and catch him staring. Taking advantage of it, he walked over to her and looked at her wound. It was recovering nicely. She should be back to her feet in no time.

His assumption deemed to be true as Wakayo awoke around noon and after a long, relaxing bath, she was ready to set off again. Her eyes were beaming with gratitude but she didn't dare to voice her feelings. She had already learnt that Sesshoumaru spoke only when he had something to say and never even took into consideration her words. Hence their longest conversation was started by Sesshoumaru one evening, while Wakayo was cleaning her sword.

"What do you need it for?" his query left his lips in his usual calm, emotionless voice. Wakayo fixed his eyes with hers. Although there was no physical manifestation of his curiosity, it was genuinely burning in his golden irises.

"What do I need it for, you ask…," Wakayo began, "For my dance. I thought you'd ask sooner one-thousand-and-sixty days have passed already." He was slightly taken aback by her exact estimation. He never kept track of the time. "You have not seen me dancing, not even once in all this time, because you were never interested in what I was doing by myself. I never expected you to be, even."

Wakayo never danced near Sesshoumaru. She would always sneak off once in a while to practice. She considered herself imperfect and decided to perform in front of him only when she would become flawless. Although the answer was not quite satisfactory, he did not press the matter. He was too proud.

And so, their journey turned into a hide-and-seek game. Wakayo was well aware of Sesshoumaru's abilities and throughout a whole year, she had been developing a technique of covering up her tracks. It included reducing the effort during practice in order to prevent excessive sweating. He could never follow her. He would notice her disappearance only minutes after. It was frustrating and the main reason he kept trying to see her was his pride.

At the beginning, he still had his sense of smell. But Wakayo also had her sixth sense and would always end her dance whenever he approached. It became a matter of his honour when she found a way to trick his nose. Still, he didn't rush. He didn't even ask her to dance for him. He waited patiently for her to make a mistake. Time was not a notion for him.

One day, it happened. For reasons unbeknownst to him, Wakayo actually left a trail behind her. If she did it on purpose, he couldn't tell nor did he care. It was his chance and he was not going to wait too long for another one—his pride and honour were at stake. And so, he tracked her, masking his presence as well as he could. Hiding between some trees, he watched as she moved to the beat of her own music. Her voice was divine, sweet and expressive. But it wasn't the object of his interest. He had come to see her dance and hearing her sing was just a bonus.

Her body swayed with exquisite grace. Her arms swung tenderly and she was holding a flower-patterned fan in one of her hands. She had put the sword away, though. Her performance wouldn't have impressed him that much, had it not been for the background. The sun was slowly setting and painted the nature in a warm, orange light. The trees were all in bloom and the beauty of it all was doubled by the reflections on the surface of the lake.

He stepped forward with utmost care. His efforts were fortunately not in vain; Wakayo didn't realise he had come closer until he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She froze. He lowered his head to her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped, surprised. He spun her around, making her drop the fan. She saw unknown feelings in his eyes. The same he had when killing but softer, more longing and needful. "I—" He did not let her speak. He closed in, his lips finally grasping hers.

Wakayo panicked. It reminded her of _him_. One man who was the secondary cause of her leaving her mother's territory. A man who had tried to take advantage of her innocence. He had been punished, of course, but the trauma he had left behind could not be erased.

Sesshoumaru sensed her hesitation and held her tighter. For some reason, she felt safer. Better. It wiped away her worries and she gave in to his wishes. It baffled her, how good it felt and how she craved it herself. More curious than anything, she responded to the kiss involuntarily, instinctively. Her slender fingers tangled in his hair and in no time, she found herself lying on the ground, the upper half of her body exposed to the cool breeze.

She ignored the cold, something hot was building up inside of her, starting from the pit of her belly and flowing through her whole body. He felt the same, only he actually knew _what_ he was feeling. She started making sounds she had never heard before, strange whines and whimpers. He moved ever so slowly and although she would have freaked out if he had rushed, she was not fond of the constant teasing. She wanted more and more, her demonic senses had made her greedier than ever. He smiled. Although slyly, he smiled for the first time in front of her. He sensed her need, her lust, knew how clueless she was and enjoyed it.

Neither of them realised when the moon rose so high up in the sky but it was so lonely, so very lonely. Never before had Wakayo stayed awake during such a dark night.


	2. The Confession

_A/N: Hello, dear readers. This Sesshoumaru fanfiction has three parts. This is the second and I'll probably post the last one some time next week. Please drop me a review! I really want to know what you guys think. ^_^ Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>II. The Confession<strong>

Every demon was talking about the Sacred Jewel, about how powerful and great it was, about how they were going to steal it and become invincible. What was this Sacred Jewel? Wakayo had no idea but she was determined to find out everything about it. With this in mind, she had begun her journey towards the village of the priestess who was in charge of its protection.

She put her flute aside and made herself comfortable on the grass. The sky was depressing, too black and dreary. Without stars, it was despicable. It always caused her nightmares. And always on the same theme: Sesshoumaru. It all went back to that fateful night on which she met his mother and then, a decade later—the night which changed her life completely.

She had felt unbelievable pain and pleasure. But they had both been so different from the ones she had previously known, so different and so much stronger that she had been overwhelmed. She could only submit to Sesshoumaru's general prowess—as he had apparently been aware of everything that had been going on. And the after-shock of it had been doubled—if not tripled—by Sesshoumaru's running away in the morning.

Wakayo had sought help in her mother's life experience and wisdom. There had been quite a long while during which she had reflected upon the event and, making use of all her memories, she had concluded that it had been perfectly normal and common. Even more so, if their journey together had continued and Sesshoumaru hadn't reacted in any way, then he couldn't have been considered a man.

Sighing, a more mature and less oblivious Wakayo sat up and continued on her way. She wasn't so afraid of the dark since she had started to explore her demonic abilities. Now, besides her hand-fan and tachi sword, Wakayo was also carrying a set of long needles which she used as flying weapons. They didn't kill the enemy, they just knocked it out long enough for Wakayo to escape. She had also tamed her strength and gained quicker reflexes. She hadn't spent time at her mother's in vain.

Speaking of the devil, Wakayo had received more than life lessons from her mother: she had also found out that Sesshoumaru had been indisposed because of his father. Inutaisho had fallen in love with a human and died protecting their half-breed child. It had become one of Wakayo's objectives as well, to find this half-demon and study him, or her.

As she advanced, the sky didn't seem to be so black any more. Wakayo's attention was focused all of a sudden on the bright horizon line she hadn't observed. "Oh, that's a performance. To walk a whole night and not feel exhausted," she thought out loud, yawning and stretching her arms.

Admiring her surroundings, she spotted the peaceful village that lay at her feet. Although the sun was barely rising, she could see people wandering about. Wakayo descended cautiously as she was sure she wouldn't be received well by the humans. There was one larger cottage guarded by armed villagers which she suspected to be where the Jewel was held. She managed to sneak in unnoticed and was actually pleased by the sight and atmosphere that greeted her. It was fascinating how an object so small could give off such power. Power was an understatement. It was life essence, pure and undiluted, innocent and marvelous, concentrated souls.

Wakayo stepped closer hesitantly, attempting to grasp this immeasurable treasure. She froze on her tracks, though, as the door opened, revealing the priestess protector of the Jewel.

"Who are you?" she called in a composed voice. Wakayo retreated her hand and walked away, gulping. The priestess was holding a bow and its arrow was directed towards the innocent demon.

"I do not wish to steal this, I swear! I am here to merely…observe it," Wakayo defended herself quickly. She knew how lethal purification could be for a demon. "I…" Finding herself at a loss, she tried to befriend the priestess. "I am called Wakayo of the Sunrise, or simply Wakayo-chan." She smiled sweetly. "I hear your name is Kikyo. It's truly an honour to come across you!" she added with a respectful bow. Kikyo lowered her arrow and commanded Wakayo to step closer. The demon obeyed but did not raise her head.

"What is it that you want, demon?" she inquired calmly.

"I'm barely…researching."

"And what, more exactly, does 'researching' mean?"

"Well, you know, this Jewel of the Four Souls has become extremely popular. I am just feeding my curiosity, as I always am."

"Curiosity? Does not this curiosity actually mean your desire for strength?"

"Oh, Miss, I have no such desires. The only thing I wish for is knowledge and health of both mind and heart. I have denied my demonic origins a century and a half ago when I was educated and heavily influenced by a human monk. And since I was very young and clueless back then, I've grown into a weak, useless creature, which cannot be called a demon or a human."

Kikyo was almost convinced by Wakayo's words but she was still wary of the unexpected instinctual behaviour this devil gone good could manifest. "Come," she ordered, "You shall prove yourself."

Wakayo followed happily and later fulfilled all her assignments with delight. The humans in the village were scared of her at first but, strangely, the elder people enjoyed her help. She was very gentle, patient and capable. Her strength came in handy when carrying heavier barrels and she never asked for anything in return. Sometimes, at the end of a long, tiring day, she would sit in the middle of a road and start singing. The villagers were quite pleased by this, for they didn't mind some entertainment after working so much.

She was especially preferred by the children. Wakayo could cook and they liked her food, much to her satisfaction. Even Kaede, Kikyo's little sister who had charged herself with keeping an eye on the demon, couldn't resist Wakayo's charm and the two of them becoming friends was just a matter of time. Wakayo was helping out a lot and not only by mundane activities, like gardening or washing, but also by fighting off demons. At night, after everyone went to sleep, Wakayo would wander around the village to make sure no evil entity endangered the safety and peace of the people.

Kikyo was amazed by the compassion of this impure being and soon considered her trustworthy, allowing Wakayo to accompany her even outside the village. Wakayo was very excited about following Kikyo around. She was determined to do everything in her power to protect the priestess and help her as much as she could. She even started tending Onigumo, the injured thief, as soon as she sensed the odd feeling he gave off whenever Kikyo was close to him. Her sixth sense—it had never weakened, quite the contrary.

There was one thing, though, that surpassed Wakayo's capacity of comprehension. Kikyo killed every demon who attacked her but one: a white haired creature—which didn't feel like demon nor like a man—, with dog ears and incredibly familiar golden eyes, named Inuyasha, that had tried more than once to steal the Jewel. Kikyo, although fighting him off, never put an end to it. Wakayo was even more surprised when Kikyo started to spend a lot of time with him and came back home in a better state of mind. To top it all off, Kikyo never said a word. And Wakayo's curiosity was furiously boiling.

One night, having grown irritated because of the fog surrounding Kikyo's and Inuyasha's relationship, Wakayo left the village and tracked Inuyasha down. She found him sitting on a large tree branch, contemplating his future. "Inuyasha!" Wakayo yelled. He looked down at her indifferently.

"Yeah?"

"What are you?" she bluntly asked. Inuyasha pointedly ignored her. Wakayo's determination was unwavering. He felt her piercing eyes on him. It was quite uncomfortable so he decided to retaliate with a witty remark.

"Hasn't Kikyo told you? I've seen you two waste a lot of time together," he spat sarcastically and with a slight tint of jealousy.

"Well, that has changed somewhat since you entered her life." He turned his head around, breath hitching in the back of his throat. "What are you, demon?" Wakayo continued. Inuyasha wondered whether to answer her question or not.

"Thing is, I'm not a demon." He was scared to tell her the whole truth. He lingered amongst humans because of it—humans did not have a sixth sense.

"Then a bewitched human?" Wakayo insisted. She was confused by his uneasiness. "Why is it that you refuse to tell me? Have a little faith in me. Kikyo has." These words appeared to have triggered a change of his heart. "Are you a bewitched human?"

"Nay. I'm a half-demon." Wakayo blinked bewildered.

"As in, half human, half dog demon?" Old memories mingled in her head. Could it possibly be…

"Does your father happen to be…the Great Dog Demon?" Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief and jumped on the ground.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" She gasped. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Buried reminiscences suddenly resurfaced. Wakayo smiled sympathetically.

"I've met him." Inuyasha was thrown off for a few seconds but he recovered with a cheerful grin.

"Really? Tell me about him! What was he like?" he burst with enthusiasm. She hesitated. She had asked herself that same question whenever she thought about Inutaisho.

Wakayo had never met her father—who could be safe and sound as well as long dead. She hadn't even cared about him before her mother mentioned him while they were discussing about Inutaisho's death. "He was a great man," she answered shortly.

Inuyasha's joy faltered slightly because of Wakayo's strange reaction. "What's wrong?" He wasn't exactly concerned about her personally but more about what his father might have done in the past—he feared it was something bad.

"Oh, nothing! Worry not, I truly meant it when I said he was a great man. He saved my life and since he and my mother were close acquaintances, I…have this from him." She held up her sword. Inutaisho was indeed responsible for the tachi sword—he had had it forged especially for Wakayo by the same blacksmith who had made Tenseiga and his other sword.

Inuyasha admired the blade for a few seconds before handing it back to her. "My brother owns a sword with a similar scent." Wakayo gulped, sinking back in her melancholy.

"Your…brother?"

"Yeah…what's with him?" Wakayo waved her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing!" she cried, stepping away. She left him hanging as she vanished in the darkness. Kikyo was unable to get Wakayo out of the bed the following morning. The sensitive demon shed tears for the second time in her life—the first time having been at the grave of her mentor.

Little Kaede was the only one to talk to Wakayo that day. And since Kikyo was absent for the most part, the first topic they approached was the priestess' unusual relationship with the half-demon. "My sister has been behaving suspiciously lately," Kaede began.

"Mhm, suspiciously is the word," Wakayo muttered while gulping down some herbal tea.

"There is an explanation, though," the girl continued. Wakayo raised her brows.

"Is there, really?" Kaede nodded.

"I think they are in love," she responded with a pretty little smile.

"Love? How could a priestess love such…an impure creature? Especially Kikyo! She hasn't be chosen the Guardian of the Sacred Jewel in vain—she is the purest priestess alive." Wakayo was outraged. "It does not make any sense," she concluded.

"Oh, but you're unfair. Inuyasha is only half demon. While you, a full-fledged one, live amongst us. Kikyo was gracious enough to spare your life." Wakayo pouted. It was the truth. Kikyo could have killed her. "Besides, love has no boundaries and no requirements. The mind cannot control the soul."

The demon hugged her knees and remained quiet. Maybe she did not quite grasp the concept of love. She knew it was a feeling that supposedly made you happy. She has encountered many cases in which love caused sadness, though. And even Kikyo, she wasn't very happy either. "Maybe the great responsibility of protecting the Jewel has affected her…Maybe—" Wakayo was thinking aloud. This tangled web of feelings intrigued her as her line of reasoning was altered by many faults she found in her theories. Theories that did not suit facts. "Kaede-chan, do you love?" she inquired out of the blue.

The girl fidgeted a bit. "I don't. At least…not yet. Well, you could say I love my sister."

"No, no. I wish to know if you love someone the way Kikyo loves Inuyasha." Kaede shook her head.

"Wha-what's with those questions?" Kaede was confused. She couldn't understand the expression on Wakayo's face. It looked as if the demon was processing something, something difficult.

"It doesn't matter," Wakayo finally replied and cuddled under her warm blanket. She gave up trying to understand and decided to support Kikyo from then on by offering her sensible opinions every now and then. She figured it would be an effective means to anchor the astral priestess to reality.

And although Wakayo's intentions were entirely good-natured, Kikyo refused to listen to her. She never denied being in love with Inuyasha; nor did she ever admit it. Wakayo was quite frustrated, or rather—irritated. She disliked being ignored and treated coldly. Kikyo could at least appreciate her worries.

But the priestess never did. She planned out her future happiness alongside Inuyasha. They thought to use the Jewel for good purposes and banish forever. It would have worked, even, had it not been for an enormous mistake: Inuyasha turned against his lover and stole the Jewel.

Wakayo heard the panic on that fateful day, saw Inuyasha jump over houses and try to run away. She found it strange that he took the Jewel from the cottage where it was usually held—she had seen Kikyo leave the village with it in her hand in the morning. She hadn't returned ever since. The facts did not match, it was difficult for Wakayo to form a plausible and credible theory.

"Kaede!" she yelled, looking around for Kikyo's little sister, in hopes that she would know what was happening. "Kaede!" The girl was nowhere to be found. Wakayo followed Inuyasha and witnessed the most unexpected end of the romance she had been studying for a couple of weeks: an injured Kikyo shot a sealing arrow towards the half-demon, pinning him to a large tree. She then fell to the ground and reached out for the Jewel that had fallen from Inuyasha's hand. Wakayo was petrified. Who had wounded Kikyo? Why did the priestess suddenly hate her lover? She couldn't understand. She didn't want to understand.

Kaede informed her demon friend about her sister's last wishes. The following day, Kikyo's body was burnt along with the Jewel. Wakayo tried to comfort poor Kaede but she was unable to. She wondered every minute of her time why? Simply why it had happened. The two lovers seemed to do just fine. They had accepted each other's flaws and had even been able to relate to one another because of them. Kikyo had even been happier lately.

Wakayo spent days and nights at the base of the tree on which Inuyasha was sealed. She played many mournful songs and even prayed for his soul. He was not dead, she knew he wasn't. But only Kikyo could revive him—by pulling out the sacred arrow—and she was dead. It was a very regrettable loss. Both the Jewel and its Guardian had left the world of the living and it would probably take centuries for something—or someone—half as great to replace them.

"Such a waste," Wakayo muttered to herself while looking at Inuyasha's body. He was peacefully sleeping forever.

"Woman, get out of my way!" a scrawny voice called from behind her. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone. "Get out of my way, I tell you!" She turned around and crouched, having noticed the source of the sound was at her feet.

"Well, hello there!" she greeted with a smile. A small, green monster, wearing a brown kimono and carrying an odd shaped stick was frowning angrily at her. He was so small that the stick was double his height. Wakayo took him in her hands and stood up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jaken! Put me down, otherwise you'll have to endure the wrath of my master!"

"Ooh, and who is this master of yours?" she asked, cooing. Jaken had cocked his head to the side to take a better look at the tree behind this infuriating woman.

"Inuyasha!" he gasped, staring in shock at the unconscious half-demon.

"Eh? Inuyasha is your master?" Wakayo took the small demon's cry as an answer to her question.

"No, you stupid woman! My master is Lord Sesshoumaru, I have come looking for his younger brother." She tightened her grip on the little creature unwillingly.

"Sesshoumaru is…?" she managed to utter in disbelief. She beamed brightly, whirling around with the little demon in her hands. "Take me to him and I will tell you what had happened to Inuyasha in exchange," she offered.

Jaken wasn't quite satisfied with her decision but didn't have any other choice: although Wakayo had put him down, she was holding the top of his stick and stepping on his shadow. She wasn't going to let him trick her. It was her first chance in five decades to meet Sesshoumaru once again and she wouldn't miss it. Something stirred inside of her with every step forward she took. Were they emotions of the past, emotions of the present or disappointment that it happened right after such big of a tragedy—she couldn't tell. She just felt.

"The sun is setting, demon," Wakayo warned, impatient, "you had better not try to fool me."

"No, no. We're almost there," Jaken assured her while they were walking through a forest. "At the end of this forest—there, see the light?—we'll find my master. And are you sure there's nothing that can be done to awaken Inuyasha?" Wakayo shook her head.

"I wish there was. But there is not. Only the one who sealed him can free him. I told you she is dead." Jaken muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'Lord Sesshoumaru is not going to be pleased' but didn't complain aloud.

At the sight of _him_, she froze, letting go of Jaken's stick. He took advantage of it and dashed towards his master, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I bring terrible news!" he whined, falling on his knees in front of Sesshoumaru. Many other weaker demons were gathered there. Wakayo didn't give herself away and stayed hidden among the trees.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru spoke in his usual voice. Her heartbeat sped up only at the sound of it.

"Forgive me," the submissive Jaken began, "but I had to go on my own and went to fetch Inuyasha. He may be a half-demon but he's still your father's son!"

"I see. Where is he? What, is he too cowardly to show himself or did he simply refuse to come to his brother's aid?" Sesshoumaru didn't seem the least affected.

"Neither. I'm afraid that he's been placed under a spell."

"A spell?" Sesshoumaru whispered, a little surprised.

"Indeed. He lost his heart to a mortal priestess and fell prey to her sacred powers," Jaken explained.

"How foolish of him," Sesshoumaru observed disdainfully.

"Yes. Who are those demons?" Jaken changed the topic, looking at the crowd of devils. Sesshoumaru mentioned something about his father having saved them in a war. Jaken was relieved to see allies and admitted he had been previously concerned. He never mentioned his encounter with Wakayo, though. Sesshoumaru didn't spare him another look and walked away, even stepping on the little demon.

The Demon Lord was as impassive as always and was heading straight towards Wakayo. Had he sensed her? Did he want to talk to her? Well, even if he didn't, she did. So while he approached her, she built up her courage and just as he passed by her, she told him loud and clear: "I could help you." He halted and watched her from the corner of his eye before turning around to face her. In that instant, it felt like her heart gained wings and flew out of her chest.

"What could you possibly do? You would get yourself killed without having actually fought."

"Fight? So you are indeed starting a war?" Wakayo wished she had misunderstood.

"Not me. Them." Sesshoumaru continued on his way without giving her any more details.

"Wait, please!" she cried, running after him. "I…will not hinder you, I swear. I will help! Listen to me for a moment!" she insisted, grabbing his hand. He stopped. "I've changed. I've changed so much," she whispered. He didn't look convinced. But he didn't snatch his hand out of hers, either. The warmth felt good. It reminded him of better times spent with her. For a moment, he considered having her back.

"What is it that you want from me, Wakayo?" he questioned. "Why have you come all the way here, while knowing who you would have to deal with? What am I to you?" His last words were murmured in her face, his hot breath washing over her cheeks. She held his hand tighter.

"I…I have grown. I have improved. And I am willing to show you a more different side of me you have not seen before." Her voice was barely audible. Her free hand grabbed the collar of his kimono, pulling him even closer until their mouths met.

He was taken aback by her boldness. He did not reject her, though. She released his hand to bring hers to the back of his neck. He tried to be implacable but he could not ignore his instincts. His body was even more demanding than before, in expectation of the magnificent thrill it had already experienced. He pulled apart for a minute, analysing her countenance. She cupped his face and silently begged him not to leave her again. "I do not want to continue all by myself. I will fight in the war if I have to but…stay with me." She resumed her kissing and dared to go further.

And, much to Wakayo's amazement, he did stay. His eyes were the first thing she saw when she awoke hours later. She smiled widely, feeling his hand tangled in her hair. She cuddled even closer at his chest. "Thank you," she murmured shyly.

Sesshoumaru made her look at him again, locking gazes with her. "Why?" he asked, examining every movement of her muscles. "What am I to you?"

Wakayo hesitated. She was unsure of her own feelings. An image of Kikyo and Inuyasha flashed before her eyes. "I…I think I am…I think I might—" She couldn't utter the word, simply because she wasn't certain about it.

Her fingers caressed his pectorals gently as she searched her mind for an answer. Unable to wait patiently, Sesshoumaru kissed her with fierce passion while holding her in a tender embrace. His longing hadn't faded and he had learnt how to handle her in order to bring forth her inner fire. But he had an army to lead and a war to win. He broke away and stood up, gathering his clothes.

"I meant it," Wakayo said as she sat up, shielding her body with her kimono, "I will fight alongside you. If you let me," she added with a hint of hesitation. She feared he might turn her down coldly.

"Very well," he replied. He left before giving her any other details.

Wakayo prepared herself quickly. She didn't want to let him down. She didn't want be a burden. She wanted to help. With this in mind, she looked for Jaken and asked for directions. She immediately rushed to the battlefield but he wasn't there. The other demons, that Jaken had called allies, were attacked by a lot of panther demons. It seemed to Wakayo that they were overwhelmed and losing. She didn't waver when she entered the battle.

Unfortunately, her intervention hadn't been enough. This war ended with the retreat of the 'allies', leaving behind a deadly wounded Wakayo. Sesshoumaru caught the heavy scent of her blood and found her lying unconscious in the dirt. The sight was infuriating, unexpectedly so. He had no means to save her although he wished for it—more or less at least. For the first time in many decades, he bothered to pay a visit to his mother. It didn't last long, just enough for him to drop Wakayo at the Demon Lady's feet. He then vanished in the distance, the wind carrying these last words: "We should not cross paths ever again."


	3. The End

**III. The End**

"You're a lucky orphan to have the village take you in but you must not steal fish from the preserve," one man holding a torch spoke.

"Never do it again, you understand?" another barked, slapping the little girl he was holding by the collar of her kimono. He then dropped her to the ground and she walked away, staggering. She would have collapsed, had she not been caught by someone. Looking up, the little girl was greeted by a pair of forest green eyes.

"Dear me, what has happened to you, child?" the green-eyed woman asked in a tender voice. The girl just whimpered. The woman smiled. "My name is Wakayo-chan." The girl never said a word. Wakayo pouted. "All right. You might be scared of me. It's completely normal." Wakayo slowly took the girl's hand and walked alongside her. "You look a little bit like Kaede," the demon whispered. Soon enough, the girl got used to her new companion.

Wakayo let herself be led. The girl must have sensed Wakayo's kindness for she took the demon to a small hut by the river. Wakayo understood that it was the girl's home and felt somehow flattered that she had been trusted. Unwillingly, she collapsed on the floor, exhausted. The lethal wounds from fifty years ago had mostly healed—leaving behind some scars—but her body had been weakened. She couldn't travel during the night anymore.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but I need to sleep. I really do. I wish I could help you more…" The girl was kneeling by Wakayo's head and the demon had stretched out her hand to caress the girl's bruised cheeks. Her lids were suddenly very heavy and she fell asleep instantly.

Sleeping soundly, Wakayo didn't even sense when dawn broke nor did she notice the little girl's absence. Only after she woke up and realized where she actually was, did she remember how she had got there. "Little girl!" Wakayo called. She stood up and rushed outside. She saw a familiar figure trot along the river. Sighing relieved, Wakayo followed the girl silently.

She entered the forest, carrying something in her hands. Wakayo was confused as to what her little host was doing. And was genuinely shocked when the girl approached a lying figure—Sesshoumaru.

"No, thanks," he murmured after he opened his eyes. He was injured and had been resting. The girl wasn't discouraged by his negative answer; she ran up to him, falling on her knees. "I told you I don't need anything from you." Wakayo concluded that they had met before—he was probably the reason why the poor girl was stealing fish. She was saddened by his determined rejection.

"Where did you get those bruises?" he asked, not once facing her. Receiving no answer, he added: "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She smiled happily. Sesshoumaru was bewildered. "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious." Wakayo was also smiling; her heart was fluttering like the wings of a humming bird. For a second, Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction from the corner of his eye. His countenance didn't betray any emotions.

The girl hopped all the way back to the village and as soon as she was out of sight, Wakayo stepped forward. "She was beaten up last night by the villagers because she had stolen fish." Sesshoumaru seemed displeased—either by Wakayo's showing up, either by the fact that he had been the indirect cause of the little girl's bruises. "I have never seen you in such a ragged state. You must have faced a strong enemy." She knelt next to him and waited for a response.

"What do you want? I am still capable of killing you in a matter of seconds," said he.

"You wouldn't," she stated calmly.

"What makes you think that?" She took his hand—although he tried to resist it, he just couldn't forcefully snatch it from hers—and brought it to her cheek. Warm tears of happiness rolled down her face. He stared at her astounded; he was disarmed.

"You need some to mend your clothes and tend your wounds." She brushed the hair out of his eyes, a few drops of her tears falling on his face in the process. She then gently removed the top of his attire and began sewing it, using on of her fighting needles and hair. Afterwards, she washed his chest with a wet cloth before dressing him back up. "There. Does it not feel better?"

He didn't answer. He just gazed at her incessantly. "You should have understood that you do not belong with me. If you wish to die so badly, you should have told me earlier. I would have put you out of your misery long ago." Unexpectedly, it hurt her. He just admitted that he didn't care whether she was dead or alive.

"I see…," she murmured. "I…" She burst in laughter all of a sudden. "You are uniqueness in flesh and bones."

"What are you laughing about?" He sat up, looking strangely at her.

"You. And me. Mostly me. You have caused me so much damage and I still attempt to grasp your true self when I don't even know my own anymore!" She locked her gaze on the ground and did not raise her head for a while.

"You are such an irritating creature," he broke the awkward silence. Before she knew it, she was dragged to her feet and pinned against a tree. "Do not bother me again." Wakayo threw her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully but he pulled away as quickly as he could. He then left while Wakayo slumped disappointed at the base of the tree.

She sat there, on the ground, looking aimlessly at the sky. There were no tears; only frustration and anger. Her eyes darkened, becoming a bluish shade of black. The world suddenly became more agitated. It was as though she could sense the movement of the smallest bug or leaf. She frowned, focusing on a distant noise that was rapidly approaching her. Getting to her feet, she rushed in that direction. She spotted the body of a child lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh, no," Wakayo murmured, realizing it was the little girl. "No, please, don't be dead!" Her knowledge and efforts were futile. The girl had already passed away. Saddened, Wakayo lay next to her little friend, caressing her black hair. She felt guilty. If she hadn't wasted her time with Sesshoumaru, she could have helped the girl, preventing a tragedy.

"What is that?" a scrawny voice brought Wakayo back to reality. Propping herself on her elbow, she saw Sesshoumaru and his little servant. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge her presence, though. "She's a goner, that's for sure," Jaken stated, coming closer to the girl's body, "She must have been attacked by wolves. Look at the teeth markings. Do you recognise this pathetic human?" he asked Sesshoumaru. Wakayo grabbed Jaken's throat as she stood up.

"You are the only pathetic being around," she growled, throwing him down. He didn't have time for a witty remark because he noticed Sesshoumaru was taking out his sword.

"What? What are you doing, sire?" Wakayo stood dumbfounded. The girl was already dead. What was he thinking?

"Interesting," he whispered to himself. Wakayo sensed the odd pulse of the sword. "On to another test, I'll use the Tenseiga."

"Another test?" Jaken gasped, surprised. "What are you doing, sire? What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru raised his hand. Wakayo couldn't stand to see how he chopped her friend up so she closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was holding the girl on his arm, waiting for a reaction. She unexpectedly opened her eyes. Wakayo was ecstatic.

"She came back to life," Jaken noted. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you resurrected a human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he got up and left. Wakayo followed suit, leaving the other two behind.

"That was very nice of you," Wakayo tried to get Sesshoumaru to speak, "I never imagined you saving a human life." She sighed then stepped in front of him, causing him to stop.

"It was a mere test. Now get out of my way."

"If you want to get rid of me, you will have to kill me. In a fair fight," Wakayo retorted. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he arched his fingers in some sort of claw.

"If that is your wish, then you may have it your way." Wakayo grinned happily,

"Catch me if you can." Her dark brown and extremely long hair waved behind her for one second before she vanished with the wind. Sesshoumaru frowned. Her presence was erased, her scent lingered all around him.

"That's very cowardly of you, Wakayo." She giggled, giving away her location. He looked above him. She disappeared again before he could react. One of her needles whizzed past his ear and landed in a tree.

"I'm telling you again, I could kill you in an instant." With that, he whipped around charging towards another tree. It was a matter of miliseconds; Wakayo found herself strangled by Sesshoumaru's hand. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she struggled to cath her breath.

"You're a worthless demon and a shame to our kind. You do not deserve to live as you do. You've been killed by humans once. How embarrassing is that?" Wakayo couldn't protest even if she wanted to. "You should feel flattered that I am wasting my time on you."

Both Jaken and the girl were witnessing this harsh moment. She couldn't stay still and ran to Sesshoumaru, clinging to his leg. "No, no, no! Wakayo-chan—" The girl looked in Sesshoumaru's cold eyes, begging him to stop and spare Wakayo's life. Oddly enough, he let go. Wakayo fell on the grass and Sesshoumaru walked away.

"Wakayo-chan! I'm Rin!" the girl introduced herself cheerfully. Wakayo smiled sweetly at Rin, although a little forced because she still had some trouble breathing, then rushed to her feet, in an attempt to catch up with Sesshoumaru. She collapsed again, though, and simply called him.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait, please! Just a moment…" He halted. Rin helped Wakayo stand up. She stepped carefully towards him, while holding Rin's hand. When she got close enough, she motioned Rin to go away. Sesshoumaru gazed at her coldly.

"I…have one last question. Who managed…to cause you such harm?" Sesshoumaru frowned displeased and almost hit her again. She stretched out her hand but he jerked his shoulder away. "Your left arm…," she murmured, astounded. "Did you lose it in the war against the panther demons?" She was genuinely concerned for him. "Sesshoumaru, please speak to me," she muttered, using her last ounce of strength.

She was emotionally ruined. Shutting her eyes unwillingly, she stumbled forward and landed with her nose in Sesshoumaru's chest. He brought his arm to her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her smell changed. "Wakayo, wake up," he demanded. She distanced herself from him and looked into his eyes. Her emerald irises were replaced by night coloured ones.

"Is that really you, Wakayo?" Sesshoumaru asked himself aloud. She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head slowly.

"I am good…good…Jaken, did you just say Inuyasha?" She recovered instantly and spun on her heels, hearing, faintly, the small demon's voice while in her over-sensitive state. "Did you just say 'Lord Sesshoumaru can't tell her the truth about his fight with Inuyasha'?" She crouched in front of Jaken and held him up in her hands.

"How could you hear that?" he burst, afraid of what his master might do to him.

"Sesshoumaru, is that right? Did you fight Inuyasha?" She found it strange that Inuyasha had been somehow released and gained so much strength.

Although Sesshoumaru never approved, Wakayo could tell from his glare that it _was_ right. Without wasting another second, she dashed across the meadow, yelling over her shoulder, "Don't be too happy, I'll be back!"

It took her a couple of days to reach Kaede's village but when she did, she was more than shocked to find her old friend accompanied by the half-demon. She refrained her excitement as she walked up to them, ignoring Inuyasha who seemed to be troubled by something.

"I would love to say you haven't changed at all, Kaede. But I would be lying." The priestess looked up from her plants, startled.

"Wakayo-chan!" Hearing the name, Inuyasha turned around, jumping off the fence he had been sitting on.

"Wakayo!" he greeted her. Wakayo couldn't quite believe her eyes and stretched out her hand reluctantly. She touched Inuyasha's ears with unnecessary caution then pulled him in a hug. Given their situation, he sniffed her hair without really meaning to, "Gah, you reek of Sesshoumaru! When'd you guys meet?"

Wakayo cocked her head to the side as Inuyasha pushed her away. She waved her hand dismissively, "I've known him long before you were even born. But it is not why I am here today."

"I think I may know the real reason," Kaede intervened. "Sit down and I will tell you the entire story." Wakayo folded her legs and arms, listening. Inuyasha didn't stick around to hear the story of his life.

At the end of Kaede's narration, Wakayo gasped awestruck. "Dear me, Kikyo's reincarnation travels through time? That is…unbelievable! But then again, you have Jewel shards spread across the country and a free Inuyasha." She got to her feet, shaking her head. "'Tis more impressive that Kikyo has been revived— I knew Onigumo was a bad man. I knew it from the first time I met him," she addeed after a short pause and shuddered. "Where is this Kagome now?"

"She has had a fight with Inuyasha and went home," Kaede replied.

"Back in the future?" The old priestess nodded. "And you say that the ancient well in the meadow is the passageway?"

"Indeed."

"I shall go see it."

The sun had already set and the two had gone to Kaede's cottage. Wakayo walked calmly through the village, recollecting the many good times she had had there, with little Kaede and the nice villagers. Kikyo had always been cold and reserved, although Wakayo had tried to befriend her—she was too caught up in her duty as the Jewel's guardian.

"Well, hello there, doggy," Wakayo greeted Inuyasha as soon as she arrived to the well. He was sitting there, arms and legs crossed. Wakayo sighed. Resting her hands on the edge of the well, she looked down. It was dark outside so she couldn't make out the bottom of it. "It's like an endless abyss…Inuyasha," she called, sitting next to him.

"What?"

"This Kagome girl…she sounds like a nice person. Maybe you should be less stubborn." Inuyasha hmph-ed, ignoring Wakayo's comment. "I want to meet her! So you'd better go get her," she added, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Ow! Wakayo, man…you've become stronger," Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his upper arm.

"Maybe you are weaker."

"Nay! I'm much stronger than before, I even have a sword. The old man wanted me to have it." Wakayo smiled sympathetically.

"My bad. You have been strong enough to cut Sesshoumaru's arm off and even cause him some serious damage." Inuyasha grinned.

"That bastard! Tetsusaiga is mine, he'll never be able to get it." Wakayo smacked him upside the head. "What the heck? Whose side are you on?" he yelled, frustrated. Wakayo pouted, hugging her knees. "H-Hey…Wakayo…"

"I'm fine."

"Don't tell me…Has he done anything to you?" She shook her head but she wasn't convincing. "I knew it! I should have killed the bastard." She chuckled.

"Maybe you should have." Inuyasha looked at her with a sad expression on his face. He was clueless as to what had happened but he felt sorry for her. "Can I hug you?" she asked sheepishly.

"S-Sure…" Wakayo moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha put his arm around her back as an attempt to comfort her.

"Thank you," she murmured, half-asleep.

"Yeah. You're welcome." He watched the night sky somehow remembering of the times spent with Kikyo, although Wakayo never mentioned her. Maybe his sixth sense had improved as well in the last fifty years and he was able to relate to Wakayo's feelings.

Noticing she fell asleep, he stood up carrying her like a bride. He brought her to Kaede's cottage, coming across his traveling friends. A monk, a demon slayer and a little fox demon had gathered around Kaede, possibly asking about the strange appearance of this female. The three had been watching Inuyasha at the well, unbeknownst to the half-demon.

A couple of days later, Kagome actually came back. Kaede took Wakayo to the place where she was. There, Inuyasha was chasing around his friends and a girl—extremely similar to Kikyo—stood and watched them run from side to side.

"You must forgive him," Kaede spoke, the human girl turned around. "Kagome, he is just happy that you came back." Wakayo nodded approvingly. Kagome smiled.

"Um, yeah, I think he is."

"Oh, trust me, he surely is!" Wakayo emphasized, earning all of Kagome's attention.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wakayo-chan!" the demon introduced herself. Kagome looked confused.

"She is an old friend," Kaede explained, but Wakayo prevented her from mentioning Kikyo.

"And I'm a very curious old friend! Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Kagome was hesitant with her answer but Kaede's assuring smile convinced her to agree. Wakayo linked arms with the human teenager and they walked like that, arm in arm, towards Kaede's cottage.

After a few hours of chatting, the two felt as though they have known each other for ages. Miroku, the monk, once tried to feel Wakayo up but Sango, the demon slayer, promptly stopped him. It was dusk when she finally decided to leave. She was part of Inuyasha's past—a part that reminded him of Kikyo. He had been given the opportunity to start a new life and she did not want to ruin it. It was enough that a dead Kikyo was walking around, capable of bewitching poor Inuyasha at any time. They made a mutual promise to meet again, though, and Wakayo was sure to honour it someday.

Somewhere far away from Kaede's village, Sesshoumaru allowed little Rin to follow him. He figured he'd just ignore her, for she didn't go away after Wakayo left. She kept asking questions about the green-eyed demon and seeing that Sesshoumaru refused to answer, she switched her attetion to Jaken. It was difficult to get Wakayo out of his head, considering he heard her name at least five times a day.

Sesshoumaru thought about their relationship. He has asked Wakayo what he meant to her but he never wondered what _she_ meant to _him_. **Physical attraction**. That thought was soon overwhelmed by feelings which told him it was an understatement.

**Instincts. Lust. Longing.**

Was there anything else to it? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was.

"Ah, Wakayo-chan! Wakayo-chan has come back!" Rin cheered all of a sudden and ran off. Sesshoumaru interrupted his reverie to see it for himself. Wakayo lifted Rin in her arms and spun her once, laughing. She then put the girl down and went over to him.

"We need to talk," she told him on a serious tone as they stood face to face. "Jaken, take care of Rin," she ordered and walked off, followed by Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" he asked as soon they were out of sight. She sighed, fidgeting.

"It's been fifty long years, Sesshoumaru," she began, smiling sweetly at him. "We've known each other for so long, yet…I haven't had the time to figure you out." She paused, to breathe in, then continued, "You have completed my knowledge and although I am certain the future holds many undiscovered curiosities, at the moment, I feel…almost…accomplished."

She stopped for a second, searching for the best words. "I am well aware that you are a difficult person, with a very cold and confident character and that you might consider me foolish but…" She struggled to voice her thoughts coherently. "Five decades ago, when you asked me what 'you are to me' I couldn't answer. I had a word. But I could not…say it. I have had time to think it through while I was recovering." She inhaled deeply, locking gazes with him.

"Sesshoumaru, I…I love you. I have spent so much time with you, you saved my life when I was unable to, spared it when you could have killed me! You…I—" Who would've thought that speaking could prove to be so difficult?

And when words just can't do the job anymore, it's time for body language. Closing her eyes, Wakayo threw herself at Sesshoumaru and kissed him with passion. Her hands rested on his chest while his arm reached to her lower back, caressing it tenderly. She cupped his face and bit on his lip. He purred, pleased, yet annoyed that he wasn't in charge. That had to change. He pressed her against the closest tree—oh, the lovely trees!—and assaulted her neck. Why would he ever want to kill her? He regretted even considering that option and was glad he stopped in time.

They stuck together afterwards. He never admitted that she was more than a means of spending a good time or of relieving his bottled up emotions; nor did he ever profess his feelings. But she didn't mind. She loved him and although she occasionally found some faults in him which she disapproved of, she accepted them.

Whenever she had the time, Wakayo would also teach Rin a couple of things, like reading and writing. The little girl became her best friend. She did meet with Inuyasha and his friends again, in unpleasant circumstances. She was forced to fight alongside them and Sesshoumaru against the thief Onigumo—also known as the cruel devil Naraku. She came across Kikyo once, too. They didn't exchange a word. Her life became hectic at some point and she feared so many times for Sesshoumaru's safety. But he would always emerge victorious, returning to her unscathed and never rejecting her warm welcome.

Wakayo felt accomplished.

†**The Final Act†**

**(Mini~Epilogue)**

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Where do you think you're going so fast?" Wakayo yelled at the flying Sesshoumaru. She focused all her strength in her leg muscles and sprang on Sesshoumaru, forcing him to land. She grabbed his hand and held him near her—the left hand he had finally recovered through a miracle. "Wow! Look, it's Kagome!" she exclaimed happily and ran up to the human.

Kagome let herself be hugged by the cheerful demon. "It's been three years…three long years. Poor Inuyasha. He—" Inuyasha cut her off before she could say something embarrassing,

"He's leaving."

"Who's leaving?" Wakayo whipped around, seeing Sesshoumaru walk away. "Oh, no, you don't!"

She caught up with him quickly and dragged him back to the viallge. "Wakayo."

"Shut up, I want to see the children!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both followed Wakayo to Miroku's and Sango's cottage. The two spouses were spending some time together with their twin little girls and baby boy. Wakayo was immediately charmed by the newest member of the family and was granted permission to hold him in her arms.

"Sesshoumaru, look, isn't he irresistibly cute?" He ignored her remark and intended to depart. But she wouldn't let him. When he refused to come and take a closer look at the baby, she approached him. "Are you afriad of this minuscule creature? Really?" she teased her lover, entwining her fingers with his.

Sesshoumaru was not quite comfortable being seen next to Wakayo in such a manner. "Let's go," he urged her. But she was too preoccupied with the baby that she couldn't be bothered.

"I want another one of these!" she announced out of the blue. Everybody froze, including Sesshoumaru, until Rin broke the awkward silence—

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Wakayo-chan are going to have a baby!" making it, if possible, even more awkward.

Sesshoumaru didn't stay to witness the aftershocks of when somebody would catch on the unnoticed word 'another'—he picked up Wakayo, throwing her over his shoulder, and fled. Luckily, Rin caught the baby before it hit the ground then waved the two good-bye.

"Why are you so stingy, Sesshoumaru? They are family. Inuyasha is your brother after all," Wakayo complained. Sesshoumaru snorted, unwilling to argue. "Why are you so irritated about this? _You_ know only the fun part of making a baby."

She jumped off his shoulder, heading towards their shelter by foot. She still arrived first, though. "Ah, mother! How has Akifumi been?"

Wakako smiled, pleased to see her daughther and eager to inform her about Akifumi's doings, "He is a lovely boy! I'm telling you, he must have inherited your wit. He slew two demons today." Wakayo nodded.

"I believe that is good to hear. But do not let him hurt humans. Akifumi!" she called. The little boy could pass for a five or six years old human but he was, in fact, a two years old blue-blooded demon.

"Mamma!" He hugged his mother lovingly and as soon as his grandmamma's presence vanished, his papa also showed up.

"Akifumi, would you like to have a baby sister?" Wakayo asked for her son's opinion. She hoped she would have an ally. The boy pondered his answer for a while. Then nodded, smiling widely.

"It would be cute!" Wakayo grinned. Although he was an exact copy of Sesshoumaru—down to the markings on his face—Akifumi had his mother's mind. Which she was very proud of.

"Then," Sesshoumaru interferred, smelling his mother's approach, "why don't you go greet your grandmother while I make sure you will have one by the end of the year?" In spite of it being a very suggestive remark, Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch once. After he gave his father a peck on the cheek, Akifumi took off towards the West, leaving his parents alone.

Neither of them wasted time with gallantries. In no time, Wakayo found herself glued to the nearest tree. "How should we name her?" she asked in-between languid kisses.

"Mikiko," Sesshoumaru's answer came promptly as if he'd been preparing that name for quite some time—

_Mikiko means child of the tree trunk._

* * *

><p>Please review! I'd love your feedback to know how I'm doing! Thank you so much!<p> 


End file.
